Learning To Bloom
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss and Pyrrha always knew they had something in common. They just never thought it would be something so confusing and painful. But even in spite of the pain, there is a seed, waiting to sprout. [Art linked in notes by Azure-zer0!]
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit different from most of my other stories! It's a bit more... realistic? A bit more delicate, I'd say. You'll see what I mean.**

 **This is also a very special story! A joint project between myself and Azure-Zer0 on tumblr, who drew lovely art pieces for this fic! It's all a big present for our good friend, Xlth! Xlth is always motivating us (and many other fandom creators), and we'd wanted to show our appreciation and love for them with their favorite characters~**

 **Artwork link can be seen at :** **azure-zer0,tumblr,com/post/178903253013**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Learning To Bloom

Chapter 1.

Pyrrha and Weiss had more in common than they realized.

Rather, it wasn't something they really had the _chance_ to realize at first.

It was more of the fact that they knew they had _something_ in common, but it wasn't quite the aspect they'd been anticipating.

It was no secret around Beacon's campus that the two prestigious girls had admirers, particularly when the Vytal Festival was nearing and students from all other schools and kingdoms were welcome onto Beacon's campus.

In Pyrrha's case, she'd known Jaune had liked her even before he had known it himself. He was always giving her doe-eyed looks or offering to carry her things for her or go with her when the team split up, always chuckling nervously and saying her name and letting his gaze linger on her just a second longer than usual. In their dorm room, he'd always turn away whenever Nora was changing, but if it were Pyrrha then he'd stumble and fall as he desperately tried to run and hide elsewhere.

His reactions to Pyrrha were always in the extreme, exaggerated, so everyone was aware of how he felt even before he himself was.

And he made her laugh with how endearing he was, with how hard he was trying.

She did always admire those things about him if nothing else - his persistence and determination.

She wanted to help, she wanted to see him succeed.

And she'd been shown attention before plenty of times, but never in such close quarters and never quite like this. She didn't know how to handle it. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

So she played along, laughed at his jokes, agreed to pair up with him, helped him study or train when he asked for it. She enjoyed her time with Jaune as she enjoyed her time with any of her other friends.

.

As for Weiss, her crush on Neptune was similar to Jaune's crush on Pyrrha.

It was rather baseless at the start, relying mainly or solely upon his dashing good looks and charisma. She'd had plenty of boys after her since the moment she was first allowed to step foot outside of the family mansion at the age of five. She was used to the boys' attention, but she _wasn't_ used to liking them back.

None of the boys who had ever pursued her had been to her liking, not by looks nor by manners nor by fighting capabilities. Neptune was probably the first in seventeen years, which was shocking in and of itself. Weiss was very picky.

His antics made her laugh, his charm made her heart flutter just a little, and seeing him fight made her want to jump into battle beside him.

She thought it was love.

She'd never really experienced much familial love in her lifetime, let alone the romantic kind. So as far as she knew, when a boy was showing her attention and she actually had the desire to show it back, that was love, or at least some obvious form of attraction.

It had always confused her though, because she had felt a sense of attraction toward many boys and girls in her life.

But that was probably nothing.

.

By this point with the Vytal Festival approaching, everyone at Beacon knew that Jaune liked Pyrrha more than he liked Weiss, which was a weight off the heiress' shoulders. And besides, now she had Neptune, who seemed to like her back just as much.

Somewhere along the lines, a double date had been arranged, most likely the work of Sun wanting to help Neptune out, so he had approached Jaune with the offer.

And of course Jaune had accepted immediately, if not illegibly at first.

With the Festival fairgrounds already set up, there were plenty of games and food stands to entertain themselves with.

But first, the girls needed to be asked out.

On Jaune's end, it was just another school morning for them, with every day's energy rising as the Festival's official opening neared. They still had their everyday classes and training until then however, which means Jaune still had some time to ask Pyrrha out.

Easier said than done.

He didn't want to do it during lunchtime with other people around, and he sure as heck wasn't going to do it before or after any classes.

So all day he musters up his courage as he stumbles next to Pyrrha in the hallways or holds the door open for her without needing to, until finally they return to their dorm in the evening. Nora is in the shower and Ren is sitting in his bed reading on the other side of the room. Jaune takes his chance to approach Pyrrha at her desk.

"H-Hey, um... Pyrrha?"

She looks up from her paper with a bright smile as always.

"Yes, Jaune?"

He nearly falters, but persists.

"Uhm so uh... I think Neptune asked Weiss to go explore the Festival together when it opens this weekend..."

Pyrrha tilts her head in mild interest.

"Oh?" For some reason that news makes her stomach feel odd, but she smiles nonetheless. "That's grand! I hope they enjoy it! I didn't know those two were like that!"

"Y-Yeah haha..." He scratches the back of his head. "B-But I uh... I was wondering if maybe... you'd wanna join them? W-With me, I mean! If we could join them. I-If you want to..."

Pyrrha blinks up at him, her smile fading only for a moment to register the request. Then it comes back full-force.

"Of course! I'd love to go with them! That sounds grand! I'm sure Weiss could use a bit of support. I can tell she's been nervous around Neptune for a while now."

Meanwhile, Jaune is still unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"W-Wait, so you'll come? W-With me, I mean? We're gonna go?"

"Certainly! It sounds fun!"

Jaune staggers back a pace in his glee and nearly fell, but manages to grab the nearest bed post first.

"Seriously?! That's... that's great!"

"Yes!"

And so they were at an agreement, without the word 'date' ever having been used to refer to the outing. Therefore, Pyrrha wasn't even thinking to consider it as one. To her it was an outing with some select friends, while the others had their own joint excursion. Her mindset wasn't one of romance, but of friendship.

Weiss' mindset, on the other hand, _was_ one of romance.

She still couldn't believe Neptune had approached her and essentially asked her out on a date to the Vytal Festival once the fairgrounds were open. She was giddy and confused, and she wanted to brag to her teammates more out of excitement than a desire to show off.

That evening as team RWBY is preparing for bed, Weiss is still gushing about it all, in her own way.

"All my life," she's saying. "All my life I've had boys chasing after me, but _this_ is the one I'll stop for."

"That's great, Weiss!" Ruby says, dangling over the side of her bunk.

Ruby knows little to nothing about romance. But Blake and Yang don't seem enthusiastic about it all. Blake is reading in bed and only looks up at Weiss once, flicking an ear uncomfortably, but she says nothing. Yang ends up voicing Blake's fears along with her own.

"It _is_ great, Weiss... But didn't you say before that the guys only wanted you for the money and the family name? I hate to say it, but what if Neptune's no different? We don't really know those guys all that well yet off the battlefield."

Weiss whirls around, eager to take offense on Neptune's behalf.

"How dare you! He's a perfect gentleman! Neptune would never behave so deplorably!"

"If you say so."

"I _know_ so."

Of course he wouldn't pull anything like that. He was a charismatic, good-looking fellow. Not only did he like Weiss, but Weiss _liked him back._

There was no conceivable way, in her mind, that the boy she finally liked back after years and years of not like any of them, could be using her as a meal ticket.

He couldn't be like that. Not him.

It's her only hope.

Little do Weiss and Pyrrha know, they both ended up going to bed feeling uneasy that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a brief setup chapter to start! You can probably tell right away it's not like most of my other fics. I'm doing my best with writing the boys too.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Posting this ended up surprising my friend as planned so mission success! As for all the whiny reviewers and complainers, too bad so sad!**

 **As for the rest of you, please enjoy!**

 **Art for this chapter can be found at :** **azure-zer0,tumblr,com/post/179138392498**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Weiss hadn't known Pyrrha and Jaune had made plans to join Neptune and herself until the morning the Festival was set to open the fairgrounds to students.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and some of their other friends would be exploring and having fun together, while Weiss would be off with Neptune Jaune and Pyrrha.

Weiss finds out from Pyrrha herself after she'd slipped away from Jaune for a moment. She greets Weiss with a smile and explains she and Jaune have been invited to join them. And Weiss' stomach, which had been in knots all morning, actually unravels a bit at the news.

"Really? That's actually a bit of a relief. I'm glad you'll be there too, Pyrrha."

"Yes! I'd love to join you, Weiss! It'll be so grand!"

And neither realize at the time that, on the morning of their 'dates' with the boys, they'd only mentioned each other's names.

* * *

The four of them go around the busy fairgrounds as a group, chatting excitedly and pointing out all different sorts of shops and attractions. Jaune keeps close to Pyrrha and Neptune keeps close to Weiss, but the girls feel naturally comfortable next to each other in the middle of the group.

They play games together too, then stopp by a little food stand for some lunch. Jaune and Pyrrha take their seats first, and Weiss tries to take the seat on Pyrrha's open side. But Neptune beats her to it, suavely leaning his elbow onto the counter and grinning at Weiss.

"So, you having fun, Ice Queen?"

Weiss takes a step back and sits down next to him.

"I suppose it's a bit more entertaining than I thought it would be."

"Hey, sweet!" Neptune grabs a menu and starts looking through it. "Wow, this looks good. I think I'll go for it..."

As he starts talking to himself about the food, Weiss tries to steal a glance behind him at Pyrrha. She's talking comfortably with Jaune.

Weiss envies her for it. She wishes she could be that casual with Neptune, but instead she just feels on-edge.

When the man behind the counter asks for their orders, Jaune and Pyrrha go first.

"I-I'll pay," Jaune says. "So get whatever you want."

"What?" Pyrrha titls her head. "That's not necessary, Jaune! I'll pay for myself like I always do."

Jaune looks like he wants to say more, but he just chuckles and says nothing. The waiter next asks Neptune for his order.

"I'll have the lunch special number 5 with extra cheese and a side of bacon."

"And for you, miss?"

Weiss looks up at the man realizing she hadn't even glance at the menu yet.

"Just a salad."

"Very well. Your meals will be ready in just a few moments." With that the man walks off down the counter to speak to other customers.

That's when Neptune turns to Weiss with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, so uh, I think I left my wallet back in my dorm. Mind covering me for this?"

Weiss feels a pang go through her chest, but she doesn't let it show.

"Of course."

"Phew, thanks! You're the best, Ice Queen!"

She gives him a tight smile before looking away. Suddenly it feels like all the other arranged dates she'd been on with her suitors in the past. She knows she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions but it's happened many times before when she'd been made to pay for everything simply because she could. At least Jaune had _offered_ to cover Pyrrha's meal.

But Weiss doesn't want to put a damp mood on everyone else's excitement, so she plasters on a smile and tries to engage herself in whatever conversation pops up. A few seats down, Jaune is gabbing away in Pyrrha's ear about anything and everything.

"I can't wait for the Tournament. We're gonna kick some butt, right Pyrrha?"

"Of course! Just like we always do! Ren and Nora are fired up for it as well!"

He's a bit close though, so she moves her chair just a few inches back. When she turns around Neptune has his back to her and his full attention on Weiss, but the heiress isn't really saying much.

She looks a bit... tired, perhaps? Pyrrha is a little concerned for her. She puts her hand on the counter to help turn herself in Weiss' direction and is preparing to call out to her over Neptune's shoulder.

But before she can she feels a hand over hers. Jolting in surprise, she whirls back around to find Jaune has moved closer again and now had his hand on hers. He isn't looking at her, but he's smiling.

"Th-This is nice, huh?"

Pyrrha realizes just then that this isn't the kind of 'outing' she'd been under the impression it was. She might've made a horrible mistake.

She quickly gets out of her seat and stands, pulling her hand out from under his.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me for just a moment."

"Huh? Uh, o-okay sure."

Pyrrha takes a few steps away from the counter until she can catch Weiss' eye.

"Weiss, would you come with me for a moment?"

Weiss had already been looking up at her, as if expecting, or even wanting, Pyrrha to call for her.

"O-Of course." Weiss slips out of her chair and goes to Pyrrha's side.

Jaune and Neptune share glances and make moves to get up, but Pyrrha stops them assuredly.

"It's nothing! We'll be back soon!"

The boys sit back down and share puzzled looks.

Pyrrha turns promptly, putting her hand to Weiss' back to gently guide her elsewhere.

And Weiss isn't sure why, but it makes her feel so much better.

They head off together through the crowds of people with no surefire destination in mind. Somehow nothing needs to be said between them either; they both just have the same feeling.

Before long Pyrrha spots a bench off to the side. She takes Weiss' hand and leads her through the passerby until they make it. Both girls sit down with a unanimous sigh of relief. They share a glance and sheepish smiles.

"Sorry about that," Pyrrha begins. "I just... I just needed some air. For some reason I felt like you did, too. Am I wrong?"

"No. In fact, you read my mind." Weiss leans back against the bench. Her hand is still in Pyrrha's and she doesn't even realize when she gives it a squeeze. "I'm probably just overreacting, but... this isn't really panning out like I'd hoped."

"It's the same for me..." Pyrrha leans back as well, looking down at her lap. Weiss is surprised to see her so dejected too.

"Really? I thought things were going well between you and Jaune. You both seemed so casual, so comfortable. I was a little jealous of that."

"But that's just it!" Pyrrha sighs. "I'd thought things were _supposed_ to be just casual between us. But I think I've made a terrible mistake. Jaune doesn't see this as just an outing with friends like I do. I thought the two of us were merely coming to support you and Neptune like he'd said. But evidently... we're supposed to be on a date, I think..." She chuckles a little forcibly. "I didn't go into this with that kind of mindset. I didn't know this was supposed to be romantic... What seems to be amiss with you and Neptune, if you don't mind my asking?"

Weiss shrugs a little and crosses her ankles.

"It's just... all my life boys have been chasing after me because of my family name. Because of the money. And, well... when Neptune asked me to cover his meal for him, it just rubbed me the wrong way.

"I know I'm overreacting. His team just got here from Mistral so I don't blame him for leaving his wallet. But he hasn't even used my name! He just keeps calling me Ice Queen! I know it's a joke, but I... I just..." She tapers off and heaves a sigh, shaking her head slowly.

Pyrrha doesn't know what more she can do other than squeeze her hand.

"Seems we're both a little too far out of our comfort zones. I thought you were having a nice time with him."

"And I thought you were having a nice time with Jaune."

They're quiet for a moment, deliberating what can be done. But at the very least they both feel a little better in knowing they weren't alone in all of this.

"Well," Weiss says at last. "We can't be rude and just leave them."

"Of course not. But perhaps we can call things off after we've eaten."

"I think that's for the best."

They linger for a moment on the bench together, building themselves up again and savoring the less stressful feelings of being away from the boys. But before long they rise and head back to the food stand together.

When they get back Pyrrha realizes she's kept ahold of Weiss' hand all this time, and only now lets her go. Neptune turns to wave.

"Hey, you're back. Everything good?"

Weiss flashes a look to Pyrrha for assistance. Pyrrha quickly comes to her aid.

"Unfortunately, we may have to call this little outing off early. Weiss has a bit of an upset stomach."

Pyrrha uses the statement as an excuse to take the open seat next to Weiss. Neptune frowns.

"Aw, that's too bad. Hey, y'know what? I think I have my wallet on me after all, so don't worry about paying."

"I see," Weiss says quietly.

By now Jaune has vacated his seat and scrambled over to sit on Pyrrha's other side.

"What's up? We're cutting this short?"

"I'm afraid so," Pyrrha informs him. "Sorry about that." She turns to Weiss, and at this point Pyrrha isn't sure if the heiress is just playing along or if she's really feeling unwell. "Weiss, do you want to stay for lunch, or would you rather head back now?"

Weiss gives her an unreadable look before clearing her throat.

"I think sooner rather than later might be best."

"All right." Pyrrha gets out of her chair again and helps Weiss from hers. Neptune and Jaune immediately get up as well, but Pyrrha stops them. "There's no reason for you boys to miss your meal. You two stay and eat, and I'll take Weiss back to her dorm."

"Oh, okay then." Jaune's shoulders slouch. "See you guys later. Feel better, Weiss."

"What he said," Neptune comments with a smile.

"Thank you." Weiss looks at Jaune when she says it, then turns to follow Pyrrha away from the food stand.

Pyrrha takes her hand once again, less because it's habitual at this point and more because she simply wants to.

Weiss stays close to her side as they walk back through the crowds. Once they are far enough away from the boys, Pyrrha looks back to her friend.

"I see what you mean. Things felt a bit awkward just now. You're not actually sick, are you, Weiss?"

"Not at all." Weiss smiles at her, and Pyrrha gets the feeling it's the first smile she's shown all day. Much more genuine than whatever she'd been showing Neptune.

Pyrrha smiles back.

"That's a relief. And I _did_ notice how Neptune just so happened to find his wallet once you were unwell. But until then he was happy with letting you pay, isn't that right?"

"It seems so. But perhaps I'm being unfair."

"Nonsense! I think your gut feeling was correct, Weiss. Whereas mine was all wrong... I thought this was just something between friends, but it seems Jaune intended for it to be something more..."

Weiss tilts her head.

"I take it you don't feel the same way?"

"N-No! I do! At least I think I do. I'm really not quite sure yet."

"I'm not sure either..."

Both girls are quiet the rest of the walk back through the fairgrounds.

They find themselves back inside at Beacon's dorms before they know it. They keep ahold of one another's hands until the last possible second.

"Well," Pyrrha says. "I'm sorry today didn't exactly go as planned. Hopefully things will improve!"

"Yes." Weiss curls her fingers around the back of Pyrrha's hand. "Thank you, Pyrrha. For hearing me out and helping me with all of this. I think I just need some time apart from Neptune to think things over."

"I understand."

"I hope things work out between you and Jaune."

"Thank you."

Pyrrha gives her hand one last squeeze before letting her go.

Both girls turn toward their own dorm rooms and linger just for a moment. But they don't turn back to each other. Instead they go their separate ways into their rooms and use the rest of the evening to try to sort out their feelings.

But by the time they each lie down for bed, they feel even more conflicted than they can ever remember.

* * *

 **A/N:** **For all of us who have been on these kind of dates that you didn't think was _supposed_ to be a date, who just weren't 100% _sure_ of your feelings for someone, who felt like you _should've_ liked someone back but just _didn't_ , or for those of you who simply aren't narrow-minded, you're going to get the most from the rest of this story. I intended it to be more of a realistic/relatable situation.**

 **Chapter 3 is short, but worth it!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a very short chapter, more of an intermission of sorts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

After all the attention Neptune gives her constantly, Weiss feels it's only right, only polite to reciprocate. In her household when a boy showed affection toward her, no matter how much she disliked it, she was required to acknowledge and appreciate it.

And it wasn't that she didn't like Neptune - quite the opposite in fact. There was something about his charm, his wit, his appearance, that stood out to her above all other boys. Even if there were still a few things that rubbed her the wrong way, she was willing to give it a try.

He seemed ecstatic to say the very least, and got right to spreading the word and bragging about the fact that Weiss Schnee was giving him a shot. She didn't like that - being talked about and paraded around like a some rare trophy - but she tried to ignore it, hoping it would soon fade.

Likewise, Pyrrha did her best in getting along more closely with Jaune. He followed her everywhere, like a duckling, constantly calling out for her, asking her opinion on things, talking to her even when she would rather not. It was sort of like how he'd always been around her, pining and clingy, but doubled.

And she hated to think about it that way, so she did her best not to. She just tried to think of him as Jaune, her partner and leader, the boy whom she'd helped in training and practicing and aura control and semblance unlocking.

When he touched her hand she kept finding excuses to shake it off gently.

And yet she never felt her own urge to reach out for his.

* * *

It's a few days after their supposed double date together when Pyrrha finds Weiss sitting on a bench in the gardens. Pyrrha herself had been out for a stroll during their free period and is pleased to discover Weiss cupping a purple hydrangea to her lips. Pyrrha smiles and wanders nearer.

"Weiss! Good afternoon."

Weiss looks up from her flower and smiles back.

"Pyrrha! Care to join me for a moment?" She makes room on the bench and Pyrrha gladly accepts the offer.

"Taking a break from all the studying for once, are we? That's good. Sometimes I feel like you push yourself too hard, Weiss."

"Oh, please. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sure it isn't. But still, it's nice to enjoy the weather on a perfect day like this."

"I'll say."

For a moment they sit quietly together side by side, surrounded by the various bushes and plants sprouting petals of all different colors. Everything is calm and the air smells like spring.

"So..." Pyrrha feels compelled to keep the conversation going and addresses one of the few things that's been on her mind primarily within the past few days. "How are things with Neptune?"

Maybe she just blinks at the wrong time, but she almost feels that Weiss flinches at the question.

"Things are going well, I suppose." She offers no detail and immediately reflects the question. "What about with Jaune?"

"Oh, things are just grand as always."

"That's good."

"Yes."

Silence comes again, sprinkled with distant birdsong and the brush of the wind. Both girls try to make eye contact with the other, but they're just a second too early or too late every time.

Eventually, Pyrrha musters up the voice for an offer.

"You know, Weiss, if you ever-"

But she's cut off by the sound of the warning bell. Weiss stands up immediately and dusts off her skirt.

"We've got to get to class." But she doesn't want to leave things off like this, so she makes sure to meet Pyrrha's eyes this time. "Maybe we can... talk like this again sometime...?"

It's less of a question and more of an offer. A request, even.

Pyrrha smiles.

"Of course we can."

Weiss dips her head and scurries off, and Pyrrha watches her go. She waits a moment before following, disturbing the fallen hydrangea petals as she goes.

* * *

It's a few days later when the incident occurs. Not a big one, but definitely something everyone notices and questions.

RWBY and JNPR are having a mock battle and training session on the outskirts of the Emerald Forest, overseen by Glynda. They're paired off, one member of each team facing off against another.

Weiss isn't exactly sure why, but she's both relieved and disappointed not to have gotten Pyrrha as her partner.

But still, she'd gladly take Nora over Jaune. For some reason, Weiss feels if Jaune were her opponent she might fight a little more irritably than usual.

But with the spitfire redhead as her opponent now, Weiss focuses on dodging Nora's overpowered attacks charged with electricity, using her glyphs to avoid being hit. She keeps checking on her three teammates engaged in their own battles around herself; Ruby is fairing just fine with Jaune, Blake doesn't seem to need any help with Ren either, and Yang is equally matched by-

Weiss isn't sure what comes over her in that instant. She's just leapt back to dodge Nora, and she has her own next counter move planned and ready in her mind.

But the second her gaze comes to find Pyrrha, she freezes.

She's just so stunning, the way her hair streams out behind her in the heat of the fray, the way her body twists and counters with such power, such grace, the way her lips curve up slightly and her green eyes sparkle with the thrill of the fight-

"Weiss! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

But Yang's warning cry comes too late. Weiss turns her face at the last second right before she crashes into her blonde teammate, bowling the both of them over into the dirt. Nora and Pyrrha skid to a halt before sharing a grin.

"Awwww yeah! We win, we win!"

"Are you two all right?"

As Nora cheers to herself, Pyrrha offers her hand to help the others up. Yang groans and pushes Weiss off herself, earning an offended "hey!"

"What the heck was that, Weiss?" Yang huffs, accepting Pyrrha's hand. "It's not like you to get distracted during a fight."

"Well _I'm_ sorry," Weiss mumbles. "I was trying to keep an eye out for you three."

"Seems to me you only needed to worry about yourself, princess."

"Yes, yes. Hush now."

Weiss is glad that Yang accepted Pyrrha's hand because it means she doesn't have to; even though part of her thinks she might have liked to.

Weiss stands herself up promptly, but the aftereffects of the collision make her head swirl from the motion. She sways upon standing and isn't quick enough to use her rapier as support.

But a gasp of concern and a pair of arms around her prevents the heiress from a potential concussion. Weiss closes her eyes for a second as she feels herself slumping against someone else. And it isn't Yang.

"Weiss! Are you all right?" The voice is Pyrrha's of course, high with concern. She'd dropped Milo and Akouo in favor of Weiss and is keeping a steady hold on her.

Weiss shakes her head a little, nervous about making eye contact.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Would you like me to take you to the infirmary just to be certain?"

Weiss has to admit she's tempted by the offer, not because she feels she needs to be checked by a nurse, but because of the potential of having a few moments alone with Pyrrha on the walk getting there.

But she knows better. She isn't going to waste Pyrrha's time when Weiss doesn't truly need medical attention. Besides, it would feel like taking advantage of her somehow if she were to lie about this.

"I'm sure," she replies. "Thank you, Pyrrha." Weiss slips herself free of the embrace and eases back. Pyrrha watches her with concern and a hint of confusion, but ultimately dips her head.

"All right then." She turns to Yang. "Good match."

"Same to you."

Weiss treads away slowly back to where the others are wrapping up their matches and commending one another. Somehow she almost feels like she's upset Pyrrha somehow by rejecting her offer, but she knows if she'd accepted it without really needing it, she would've felt even worse.

She doesn't understand it. She wants to be both next to Pyrrha and far away from her at the same time.

Weiss wakes herself up enough to offer words of congratulations to Nora, and in those moments has a change of heart.

She wants to talk to Pyrrha. Alone. She isn't sure why or what about, but she knows she wants to talk to her about _something_.

Weiss musters up her nerve and turns back around to call out to her companion.

But the words die in her throat when she sees Jaune approaching her instead, grinning and patting Pyrrha's shoulder in a manner somewhere in between friendly and affectionate. Pyrrha smiles back at him.

Weiss feels a sting in her chest.

She turns away back to her own teammates and hardly speaks another word for the remainder of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Final chapter coming up! I know it's been a bit of an odd(?) story jumping around between Weiss and Pyrrha and the boys, but I think the final chapter will flow the smoothest.**

 **Artwork for this chapter can be seen at :** **azure-zer0,tumblr,com/post/179367387183**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If there's anything my friend, Xlth whom this was written for, has taught me, it's how to not give a crap about things that don't matter. Like some of those reviews! Say what you like, it won't stop me from wrapping up this birthday gift fic!**

 **I hope those of you enjoying the story will also enjoy this wrap-up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Ever since the supposed "date" Jaune had taken her on, Pyrrha knew she should have put a polite end to things with him. The only trouble is, she still isn't sure if she should or not.

She's never had romantic feelings for anyone before, to her knowledge, so she isn't sure if she should be giving him a chance or calling it off.

Love is something she would assume she would know right away, given how people talk of it, and she really doesn't think that's the kind of thing she feels for Jaune. Of course there are plenty of people who fall in love over time, but she's already been on the same team as him for six months, and even with their private training sessions together, she doesn't believe she's experienced the right emotion.

It's just a question of time. Should she give it more time to see what might develop? Or would that be considered leading him on in the long run? Either way someone gets hurt. And Pyrrha is the type of person who would rather sacrifice her own feelings over someone else's.

But no matter how earnestly she tries to reciprocate Jaune's affections, it just doesn't come naturally to her. She never feels the urge to reach for his hand or pat his head or consult him first and foremost about everything, and when he does these things to her she only ever reciprocates out of courtesy, not necessarily because she wants to.

The attention he gives her in class, during training, and back at their room all seems overwhelming to the point where she often needs to find an excuse to slip away. She does her best not to hurt his feelings while still preserving her own, but has yet to give him a direct answer.

She knows it's her own fault too, but she wishes he would give her a little more space as she tries to figure things out.

She often wonders if Weiss has similar issues with Neptune, or if they're getting along swimmingly.

But thinking about that always makes Pyrrha feel like she's getting a stomachache, and she doesn't know why.

In the weeks following the little mock battle incident, Pyrrha feels like she sees less and less of Weiss. She ventures to the garden bench at least once a day, but never chances upon the heiress there.

And it takes her a while to realize she isn't just going there for the scenery, but because she specifically wants to see Weiss.

* * *

The next time the two girls do manage to wind up in the gardens at the same time, there's a mutual feeling of relief and anxiety in the air, wreathing through the scents of the flowers.

Weiss is sitting there gazing aimlessly at the hydrangeas when Pyrrha quietly makes her way across the little dirt path, ensuring Weiss spots her before she gives her greeting.

"Oh! Hello there, Weiss! It's nice to see you here again."

Weiss smiles, moving over to make space and inclining her head in invitation.

"It's nice to see you too, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha takes her seat beside Weiss, and in doing so it feels like a weight off her shoulders. She feels so giddy, more excited than she has in days, just to finally be able to sit next to her now. And something tells her that Weiss feels the same.

"The flowers are beautiful," Pyrrha observes. "And they smell heavenly!"

"Agreed. I like to come here to clear my thoughts."

"How so?"

"For studying," Weiss replies. "Among... other things..."

Pyrrha tenses. "Like what? If I may ask."

Weiss is silent for a moment, mulling over the offer to vent. But ultimately she turns it down.

"Nothing... How's Jaune?"

Pyrrha hadn't been expecting Weiss to bring the blonde boy up right now, so it catches her off guard to the point where Pyrrha responds honestly, without getting a chance to filter.

"Oh, he's the same as ever."

There's a hint of helplessness in her tone, the tone that gives away the impression of a mother who can't seem to shake off her needy child. She realizes too late that she's replied with brutal honesty, but to her surprise Weiss isn't shocked.

"I see. He always did like you very much. He made it clear. Even when he went around proclaiming his feelings for me in the beginning, everyone knew it wasn't genuine."

"And that must've hurt you." Pyrrha moves a bit closer, and Weiss doesn't shy away. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you need to apologize for."

A beat of silence flutters between them like an uncertain bird. Pyrrha tries to steer the subject away from Jaune, but realizes too late the one she chooses instead might not be any better.

"How are things with Neptune?"

She wants to take the question back immediately.

At first she thinks Weiss might flinch, but to her surprise the heiress smiles.

"Same as ever."

Pyrrha smiles back, but on the inside she feels sad.

It's all so confusing. Here the two of them are smiling together, but they aren't truly happy. It's more of a mutual wound-licking, a bonding over similar injuries.

* * *

When Neptune asks Weiss out officially, it's around the same time Jaune asks Pyrrha.

The reactions they have are more or less the same. It isn't the least bit shocking, considering neither of them had ever officially rejected the boys' advances in a surefire manner.

But being unmistakably asked out, a clear portrayal of the boys' affections and intentions, both girls end up freezing. It's like waking from a dream they'd been stumbling through for weeks, half there and half elsewhere. It's like having cold water dumped onto their heads. It wakes them up, makes them understand the severity of the situation.

For Weiss, she feels her stomach twist and knot. But from what she's heard about love, that's normal. So it must be the same thing.

Neptune is a handsome, charismatic, and distinguished boy, and her family would no doubt think highly of him and his status. Surely he is the right match for her. She feels she needs to accept.

And when she does it makes him so unspeakably happy.

She feels that seeing him so happy should make her feel the same way.

But when he swoops in without warning to steal that very first kiss from her lips, Weiss feels the world crumbling beneath her feet.

But it must be normal. Maybe if he kisses her enough she'll get used to it, or it will start to feel better. She has to believe that's the case.

For Pyrrha, it's even less of a surprise when Jaune asks her out officially. She almost feels bad for not being as excited as he is about it, but chalks it up to the fact that she saw it coming, and nothing more.

She does like him, after all. She's impressed by his personal growth, his mental strength, and his desire to improve himself. She enjoys their private training sessions together as teammates.

Perhaps if she tries things his way, on a higher level of friendship to the point of romance, she'll begin to experience new feelings, stronger passions.

She just doesn't want to upset anyone. She doesn't want to hurt him.

So she accepts with a smile, which makes him do the same.

It's the right thing to do. It has to be.

* * *

Weiss and Pyrrha go on several dates with their respective boyfriends over the coming weeks.

The new couples are the talk of the schools, and just about everyone is at least a little envious.

Everyone except the girls involved.

The discomfort Weiss felt initially has yet to dissipate, but when people ask how she's doing she always gives them reassurance and a smile.

And as Pyrrha tries harder and harder not to hurt Jaune, she begins to feel a certain level of pain herself.

Everyone else seems to be enjoying their relationships more than they themselves are.

Weiss finds herself at the gardens more often, at least once a day to clear her thoughts and just to be away from the publicity. Neptune doesn't know she comes here, so it makes her feel safe.

Which isn't how she should be feeling, and she knows it. She shouldn't be struggling to be with him so much that she feels better when they're apart.

But she's already so deep into it now. She doesn't know how she might be able to turn back.

It hurts to think about it, this giant mess she's gotten herself into. The scents and colors of the flowers ease her mind, providing a temporary escape from all her troubles.

She leans back against the bench and gazes up at the baby blue evening sky, dappled with golden-rimmed clouds. The breeze creates a soft rustle through the plants, and birds are still chirping softly. She closes her eyes and breathes in, trying to relax.

But her mind always wanders back to Neptune, the way he parades her around and boasts about his relationship with her, the way he acts like he knows her when in reality he doesn't even know her little brother's name, the way he kisses her without asking, just because he wants to, because he can...

She wishes she could think about something else. _Anything_ else...

. . .

Pyrrha has decided to come to the gardens this evening as well. She has daily for the past several weeks, not only because it helps her calm down and detach from reality a bit, but also too because she hopes to find a certain person there.

She hasn't seen Weiss in weeks except in-passing, and they've barely gotten to exchange so much as a few words together in that amount of time. It's always just brief smiles and little waves before Neptune and Jaune are pulling them elsewhere.

Jaune has been particularly clingy recently. Whenever Pyrrha tries to make plans with others, be it for studying or training purposes, or simply to have lunch together, Jaune is always inviting himself along. And being he shares a dorm room with her, she hasn't gotten so much as a collective hour's worth of quiet in the past week.

She's only managed to slip away this evening because Jaune had fallen asleep doing homework, and for once Pyrrha had abstained from dutifully waking him so he could finish and instead decided to slip away.

She wanted to make it a point not to bring him here, to her secret garden. Part of her feels mean for it, but the other part feels liberated. It's peaceful here, where threats of looming responsibilities fade away in favor of birdsong and the scent of lilacs.

That scent shifts now to honeysuckle as she walks along the little cobblestone path, passing the bubbling fountain decorated with small snapdragons and tulips.

She's always loved nature, the way it needs no direction or guidance, the way it feels no regret or sorrow. She might even be a little envious.

Thoughts of her predicament keep trying to worm their way into her head, and she actively tries to push them away.

But it's when she turns the corner around a bushel of summer blossoms that all those troubling thoughts melt away. The bench isn't empty this evening.

For the first time in weeks, Pyrrha feels her heart lift, and a genuine smile spreads across her lips. Her voice comes out, and it sounds better than she could remember it sounding in days.

"Weiss!"

And it's that call of her name, not in a deep, suggestive tone, but in a higher, more delighted one that rouses the heiress from her reverie. She glances up to see a familiar person, long red hair and glimmering green eyes above a beautiful smile. Weiss smiles back, and it almost makes her face sore.

"Pyrrha!"

She begins to stand up in her excitement, but Pyrrha is already striding forward to meet her at the bench, reaching out for her hands just the same as Weiss does.

It's strange. They're classmates, friends, and they see each other all the time.

But this time, it feels different. Like they've been apart for years somehow.

The relief is palpable in the air between them as Weiss coaxes Pyrrha to have a seat beside her, but still doesn't let go of her hands. Pyrrha sits as close to the heiress as possible, skirts brushing.

"It's so good to finally see you here again, Weiss! I feel it's been ages! How have you been?"

The moment of reunion joy passes quickly as the inquiry brings Weiss out of the present and back into the reality beyond. Her smile struggles to remain.

"I'm doing fine. Just fine." Her eyes fixate in her lap, on her hands in Pyrrha's, but she doesn't look up.

Pyrrha frowns, leaning in a little closer, voice softer.

" _Just_ fine...?"

She knows without it needing to be said that it isn't an issue with Weiss' teammates or her family, but with a certain boy. She knows because it's the same for Pyrrha herself.

It feels terrible to think this is all just an act for the both of them, because wouldn't that mean they're only playing their boyfriends?

Pyrrha feels her stomach twist, and it makes her squeeze Weiss' hands harder. She treads as softly as possible on the topic.

"How is Neptune? Is everything all right?"

Weiss feels herself almost flinch at the mention of his name. It's not that he's done anything terrible to her. It's just that... he hasn't really done anything _nice_ either. Something like that.

She straightens up a bit and meets Pyrrha's eyes again.

"Yes, everything is fine. Neptune is doing his best to keep me as his girlfriend. He's taken me out to eat and all that, taken me on group excursions with his other friends. It's all very good." She gives the bare minimum, but still the truth, before quickly turning the subject back on Pyrrha. "And what about you and Jaune? How are things?"

When Weiss mentions Pyrrha's boyfriend, Pyrrha feels a prickle of something strange. Almost as though she's been pricked by a thorn or other minor irritation.

"Oh, Jaune is doing just grand. He's always right there with me no matter what. It's almost a little stifling sometimes-"

She cuts off quickly when she realizes she's spoken ill of him. It was just a manifestation of her inner thoughts and feelings, that desire that he would leave her be for a while and let her have her own time and space. Like now. With Weiss.

"Sorry," she says, clearing her throat. "I'm just still getting used to it, I guess."

"Don't be sorry," Weiss murmurs. "I think I know what you mean. It's all a bit overwhelming for me too. I thought I'd be used to it when we're this far in, but..." She shakes her head, looks back down at their entwined hands. "Neptune is a great guy. He's very outgoing and charismatic. It's just that... sometimes I wish he could be a little more considerate of me. A little more open and willing to listen... A little more... like you..."

The instant she realizes she's said it aloud, she wishes she could take it back. Weiss doesn't know what that kind of slip of the tongue could do to her relationship with Neptune and with Pyrrha. The last thing she wants is to make her feel awkward somehow, to let Pyrrha know how she truly feels about her-

"S-Sorry!" Weiss says quickly. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean it that way. I just... I must be a bit tired..." She dares to steal a glance at her, somewhat terrified of what she might see in those forest-green eyes.

But what she finds are the same things she always finds there; patience, calmness, a little bit of confusion perhaps, but nothing disgusted or angry.

Weiss feels her heart pounding deep in her stomach. She can't maintain eye contact for longer than a few seconds before she's looking down again.

"Really, forget I said anything. Neptune and I are fine. Everything is fine. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me-"

"Weiss!" Pyrrha has to admit Weiss' initial confession surprised her. But it isn't all confusion; there is delight as well. She'd been stunned into silence, and Weiss had interpreted it the wrong way. But now, seeing what it's doing to the heiress, Pyrrha has to speak up.

"Weiss, _please_. It's all right." Pyrrha lets go of Weiss' hands with just one of her own. Slowly, she reaches out to gently brush Weiss' cheek. "Weiss... you say you don't want anyone to get hurt, but... but _you're_ the only one crying."

Weiss doesn't even realize it for herself until Pyrrha says it. Tears are running down her face, warm and slick, and her chest starts to tighten. Weiss shakes her head, willing it all to stop, but the tears only fall more quickly.

"No... N-No, this is..."

"Weiss..." Pyrrha places both of her hands on her friend's shoulders and turns her to face her. "You haven't hurt anyone. It's okay."

Weiss swallows, biting her lip to keep the sobs back.

"If it's okay... then why are you crying, too?"

"Eh?" Pyrrha's first tear falls right then and there, and lands on the back of Weiss' hand. When she blinks, another follows it. "No... it's okay, it-"

"No." Weiss looks up at her with a mixture of misery and conviction. "That's just it, Pyrrha. I... I don't think it _is_..."

Neither of them can find much to say after that. The tears swell up and take over, and the two girls can do nothing more than hold hands, shoulders brushing.

Pyrrha rests her head against Weiss' and nuzzles lightly against her temple, trying to provide some semblance of comfort. The birds continue chirping all around them, and the breeze carries the soothing scents of the flowers.

Eventually, Pyrrha manages to find her voice again, soft and raspy as it may be.

"You know... it's strange. All this time, I feel I've known it wasn't okay... but it took your saying it to make it real."

Weiss sighs, peeking up at Pyrrha past her bangs.

"I feel the same. I... I think I've always known it wasn't right... my being with Neptune, that is. But once I was in it I just... couldn't think of a way to get out. I thought it was all normal. I thought those feelings would go away eventually, but they just never did..."

"It's the same for me," Pyrrha confesses. "And I'm sorry you struggled through it as well. You didn't want to hurt him, just like I don't want to hurt Jaune. But..." She reaches up to caress Weiss' cheek, thumbing away the dried tears. "I think we've let _ourselves_ get hurt a little too much."

Weiss nods, and in doing so leans a little more into Pyrrha's touch.

"It's like I said before... Neptune never did anything wrong, or anything bad. He just... could've done better? Differently? I'm not sure if that's the way to put it."

"I think I know what you mean. Jaune could've stood to put in a bit more effort as well, ask how _I_ was feeling sometime... I don't want to speak ill of him. He's a dear friend. I'm just not sure he should ever have been anything more than that."

"Exactly." Weiss sighs again. "But now that we've let it get to this point... we have no choice but to hurt them anyway..."

"If they're truly our friends they'll understand. They'll heal. And so will we."

She smiles, only for Weiss. Weiss smiles back.

"You always know what to say, Pyrrha. You're always there to listen. You'll hear a problem out before jumping in headlong to try and fix it. You're thoughtful, patient, considerate... I've always loved all that about you, and then some."

This time Weiss is aware of what she's saying, and she could've stopped herself at anytime. But she didn't.

Because for the first time in her mess of relationships, she feels _this_ is genuine and right.

Pyrrha's heart leaps in merriment, flutters like a bird set free.

"Oh, Weiss..."

She can't think of anything more to do then pull her in close, embrace her for all she's worth. Weiss reciprocates in a way Jaune never could. It was nothing against him, and Weiss' predicament was nothing against Neptune. It's simply how things are.

It's how they feel, and there's no fabricating that, only concealing.

Only now, after months of being pushed back and smothered, have their true feelings been revealed into the light.

The girls hold onto one another, tucking their faces against each other's necks, stroking their fingers gingerly through the other's hair. It's entirely different from doing the same thing with either of the boys. It's like they've been walking backward all this time, and only just realized they could turn around.

For the first time since their relationships had begun, things finally feel _right_. And the boys are completely out of sight and out of mind.

The tears have stopped by now, but the guilt is still lingering. Weiss eases herself back slightly from the embrace.

"We'll have to end things with them right away."

"Absolutely. Prolonging it would only be unfair to them as well as to ourselves. But as I said, they're our friends, and they'll understand. If not now, then in time."

"Yes."

"Don't feel guilty about it," Pyrrha says. Her eyes are shining with a sort of peculiar wisdom that makes her seem far beyond her years. "It's impossible to go through life without hurting others and being hurt. We've got to put ourselves first in our own lives."

"You're right. Hopefully all of us can learn and grow from this."

"I'm sure we will."

Pyrrha glances to the flowers blossoming around them. She reaches for a nearby bush crowded with little pink buds and tenderly tugs one free. She tucks the flower in behind Weiss' hair and smiles.

"Perfect."

Weiss nods.

The wind carries the aroma of the garden between them as the pink sunlight softens the sky. Quietly the two girls lean closer, until their lips bump together, a touch sweeter than the scent of every flower combined.

The kiss is brief and tentative and loving, and when they part their noses brush for a moment, foreheads pressed together as they breathe.

Then another embrace, one that lasts until the sun goes down.

Come tomorrow they'll have broken up with Neptune and Jaune as gently as possible. The boys will be confused and hurt, but ultimately they'll grin and shrug, because they've always sensed something special between Weiss and Pyrrha. Most people had.

Sometimes it just takes a misstep to bring you onto the most fitting path.

And Pyrrha and Weiss fit together like scent to a flower.

They leave the twilight gardens hand in hand, with blossoms threaded through their hair, and new songs singing in their hearts.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading until the end! Once again thank you Xlth for all you do for the fandom, I hope you enjoyed this late birthday gift! And thanks again to Azure for making all of this incredible art!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
